Skip Beat 257
by Akatamaryna
Summary: Reakcja na chapter 257.


p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Jest to moja reakcja na rozdział 257 Skip /Nie jestem właścicielem Skip Beat. br /Miłego czytania! :)br /br /br /br /Barierka!br /Nie miała siły, by ją przytrzymać, by choć na moment ją złapać. Czuła jak jej nogi zostają /Chciała kopać, szarpać się, uwolnić się!br /Nie mogła nic. br /Ciemność. Ciemność, a później to dziwne uczucie. Spadała. br /Pod powiekami szybko przeleciały jej obrazy. Jej matka, Ryokan, Shoutaro, Moko, Yashiro, Prezes Takarada, Maria, małżeństwo z Darumaya. I Ren. I /A później nie było już /br /br /* * *br /br /br /- Kotonami-san! - na widok Kanae, Yashiro zmroziło. Aż do tej pory łudził się, że być może Mogami jest razem z nią. br /Odwróciła się. Miała smutny wyraz twarzy, ale nie wyglądała jakby płakał /- Widziałaś Kyoko-chan? - zapytał.br /Pokręciła głową. - Myślałam, że jest z tobą, Yashiro-san. Dzwoniła do mnie kilka razy, ale... - urwała, ściągnęła /Yukihito odetchnął ciężko. - Boję się, że coś się stało. Pół godziny temu poszła się odświeżyć. Do tej pory nie wrócił /Kanae zmrużyła oczy. - Szukałeś tam?br /- Żartujesz? Jestem porządnym mężczyzną.br /- Chodźmy wię /- Naprawdę przykro mi, że...br /- Proszę, Yashiro-san, daruj sobie. Zdarza się czasami, że konkurencja jest /Kiwnął tylko głową.br /Kanae wkroczyła do łazienki. Po kilku chwilach stamtąd wyszła. Jej twarz była blada. - Może powinniśmy przeszukać inne miejsca?br /Yashiro jęknął i pokręcił głową. Kolejny raz wybrał numer Kyoko i usiłował do niej zadzwonić.br /- Halo?! Kyoko-chan, jesteś tam? - krzyknął, gdy ktoś odebrał /- Tu Erika. Obawiam się... obawiam się, że...br /Kanae z niepokojem obserwowała jak twarz Yashiro tężeje. br /- Coś z Kyoko? No powiedz!br /Spojrzał na nią nieobecnym wzrokiem. - Muszę... zadzwonić do Rena – szybko wybrał numer i przyłożył sobie telefon do ucha, po czym złapał Kanae za rękę i pociągnął. - Chodźmy. I to /br /br /* * *br /br /br /- Cieszę się, że dałeś mi się namówić na drinka – powiedział Kijima, sącząc powoli /Siedzieli w ciemnym, ciasnym barze. Ruch był tu mały, jakaś para grała w rogu w rzutki, a przy barze siedział samotny męż /- Powiedziałem ci przecież, że robię to tylko dlatego, że czekam na swojego managera – odparł /- Więcej luzu, Tsuruga-san. Potraktuj to jak męską wyprawę! Porozmawiamy o aktorstwie, alkoholu, szybkich samochodach i pięknych kobietach. Będzie super, zobaczysz – wyszczerzył się do niego. Ren spojrzał na niego sceptycznie. - Jak tam? Nad czym teraz pracujesz?br /Tsuruga pokręcił głową. - Nie mogę zdradzić ci tej informacji. br /- Och daj spokój! Przecież nikomu nie powiem!br /- Ściśle tajne. Przykro /Kijima westchnął. - A jak twój drink?br /- Niezły. Lubię Jacka Danielsa. A twój?br /- Dobrze, dajmy sobie z tym spokój z tym small talkiem. Przejdźmy do meritum! Jak tam czoło? - zaśmiał się.br /Ren westchnął. - Powoli zaczyna się tam robić guz. Na szczęście go nie widać.br /- Otrzeźwiło cię to trochę?br /- Co masz na myśli?br /- Jak tam twoje złamane serce?br /- Nie mam złamanego serca! - zmarszczył brwi. br /- Czyżby? br /- Tak. I proszę, przestańmy o tym mówić.br /- Więc mówisz, że nie poruszyło cię to, że ona całowała się z kimś innym – Kijima uśmiechnął się, widząc szok na twarzy Rena. br /- Skąd...?br /- Kijima Hidehito! Kopę lat!br /Odwrócili się, słysząc gł /- Murasame! - Kijima wstał. - Co ty tu robisz?br /- Miałem wolny wieczór, przyszedłem strzelić sobie parę piwek. Kim jest twój przyjaciel? - Murasame zerknął na Rena. Zmarszczył brwi. br /- Tsuruga Ren – wstał i wyciągnął rękę. br /- Wybacz, nie poznałem cię w tym świetle. Murasame Taira. Mogę się do was dołączyć, czy rozmawiacie o czymś ważnym?br /Kijima zaśmiał się, zerkając na Rena. - Właściwie to już skończyliśmy – puścił do niego oko. br /Usiedli. Murasame zamówił /- Nad czym teraz pracujesz? - zapytał /- Skończyłem Tragic Maker – pokręcił głową. - Momentami to był koszmar. Jeszcze nigdy nie grałem u boku kogoś... chyba chorego /- Co masz na myśli?br /- Cain Heel był chorym pojebem. br /Ren drgnął i zgarbił się. Podparł sobie twarz ręką. Może to była paranoja, ale miał wrażenie, że Murasame mógł go poznać.br /- Gość prawie mnie zabił – kelnerka przyniosła mu piwo. Podziękował skinieniem. - Wyglądał jak sama śmierć. I był równie niebezpieczny. Zrzucił mnie z wysokości. Mogłem to przypłacić życiem. Poza tym był strasznie mrukliwy, niemiły. Udawał, że nie zna japońskiego, mimo że wcześniej mi groził. I miał dziwną relację ze swoją... siostrą.br /- Siostrą?br /- Zobaczcie, mam jej zdjęcie. Była naprawdę słodka! - uśmiechnął się. Wyciągnął telefon i chwilę w niego stukał. Po chwili pokazał im zdjęcie. Ren nachylił się, udając /Kijima gwizdnął z uznaniem. br /Ren westchnął. Spojrzeli na niego. - Tak, jest... ś /- Żebyś widział te nogi... - Murasame podparł głowę pięścią. br /Ren zacisnął zęby. Kijima, zauważywszy to, nachylił się do Tairy i powiedział:br /- Problemy miłosne, dlatego jest taki drażliwy. Ale laska super. br /- Taaa... Szkoda tylko że tak strasznie kochała swojego /Nagle telefon Rena zadzwonił. br /- A któż to tam się do ciebie dobija? Czyżby nasza piękna aktorka? – wyszczerzył się. br /- Nie, Yashiro. Tak, słucham – odebrał.br /Chwilę słuchał w skupieniu, ale z sekundy na sekundę jego twarz coraz bardziej tężała, wykrzywiona bólem. Wstał gwałtownie, stolik zakołysał się. - Gdzie?! Tak, zaraz tam jadę! - wepchnął telefon do kieszeni, wyciągnął portfel i pieniądze. - Mogami-san miała wypadek. Muszę jechać.br /- Stary, wypiłeś dwa drinki!br /- Zadzwonię po taksówkę. Cześć!br /- Poczekaj! Zawiozę Cię. Nie wypiłem nawet pół butelki piwa. Będzie /Ren spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością. - Dziękuję.br /Murasame wstał. - Za kilka minut /br /br /* * *br /br /br /br /Ren był blady ze strachu. Murasame jeździł jak wariat i prędzej spodziewałby się, że dotrze do Kyoko karetką w kilku kawałkach, niż z Tairą. W dziesięć minut byli już na miejscu. Przez cały ten czas, żaden z nich się nie odzywał.br /Gdy z piskiem opon Murasame zatrzymał się pod szpitalem, Ren nie wyskoczył z samochodu od /- Wiesz... - zaczął. - Źle cię na początku oceniłem. Przepraszam. I... dziękuję.br /Murasame prychnął. - Chyba miałem podobne odczucia. Może to dlatego, że przypominałeś mi trochę tego Heela. Z wyglądu. Ale on był chyba trochę wyższy i chudszy. W każdym razie... Powodzenia z tą dziewczyną – uśmiechnął się.br /- Dziękuję! - Ren zamknął drzwi, a Murasame odjechał z piskiem opon. br /br /br /* * *br /br /br /- Yashiro-san!br /- Ren! Jesteś już!br /- Co z nią?br /- Chodź.br /Pobiegli pustym korytarzem. br /- Musisz mieć czepek i fartuch, żeby móc tam w ogóle wejść – stanęli przed wejściem na korytarz, prowadzącym do bloku operacyjnego. Yashiro zdjął ochronne odzienie z siebie i wcisnął je do rąk Tsurugi. - Masz, ja skoczę poszukać drugiego. br /- Jak to się stało?br /- Jest tam Kotonami-san, wszystko ci /- Dzięki – założył na siebie odzież ochronną i wszedł na blok, zostawiając Yashiro po drugiej stronie. Biegł dalej korytarzem, aż w końcu, za załomem korytarza, dostrzegł Kanae. Siedziała na krześle, obejmując głowę rę /- Kotonami-san! - podbiegł do /- Tsuruga-san... - spojrzała na niego. Oczy miała pełne ł /Chciał zapytać o wszystko, ale nie mógł znaleźć słó /- Operują ją. Ja... widziałam ją tam – przełknęła ślinę. - Całą we krwi. Powykręcaną. Podobno... podobno skoczyła z balkonu...br /- Została zepchnię /Ren odwrócił się. Podjechała do nich smutna dziewczyna na wó /- Nie mam jeszcze dowodów, ale wierzcie mi, sama dopilnuję, żeby sprawiedliwości stało się zadość. Jestem pewna, że to sprawka tej suki, Morizumi /Ren drgnął.br /- Wynajmę najlepszych detektywów, najlepszych prawników, byle by tylko dojść do prawdy – w jej głosie brzmiało nieprzejednanie. - Muszę. Dla Kyoko-chan. Dla mnie – zapatrzyła się w dal. - Przepraszam was bardzo. Ale chcę to sama dopilnować. Jakby co... dajcie znać. - skłoniła głową i odjechał /Zapadła cisza. Ren usiadł na krześle koło /Po jakimś czasie nadszedł Yashiro. Miał ze sobą trzy butelki wody. Podał po jednej Renowi i /- Możemy tu spędzić naprawdę dużo czasu – wyszeptał.br /Kotonami odkręciła butelkę i upiła łyk wody. Łzy poleciały jej po policzkach, wytarła je i pociągnęła nosem. Yashiro sięgnął z torby chusteczki i podał /- Kotonami-san, nie płacz – powiedział, kucając obok niej. Położył jej rękę na ramieniu i delikatnie ścisnął.br /- Przecież nie płaczę! - głos jej się załamał.br /Ren schował twarz w dłoniach. - Czy Mogami-san chciała... br /- Nie, Ren – powiedział ostro Yashiro. - Dostała rolę, na którą ciężko pracowała. Nie była nieszczęśliwa. Nie zrobiła by sobie /- Ja... podzielam obawy Eriki – powiedział cicho Kanae. Upiła jeszcze jeden łyk wody i zaczęła opowiadać.br /br /br /* * *br /br /br /- Yashiro-san!br /- Biegnij, Kotonami-san, biegnij! - wciąż mocno ściskał jej rękę. - Kyoko-chan skoczyła z balkonu. br /- Co?! - Kanae poczuła jak serce podchodzi jej do gardła. - S-skoczyła?!br /- Erika-san jest już na miejscu. Wezwała pogotowie – jak na zawołanie, usłyszeli wycie /Wybiegli przed budynek. br /I wtedy ją /- NIE! - Kotonami zaczęła wrzeszczeć.br /Yashiro stał tylko przerażony, patrząc na jej ciało. br /Podjechała karetka, wybiegli z niej /Kanae rzuciła się do przodu, ale Yashiro złapał ją. - Nie, Kotonami-san, nie wolno ci tam podejść – powiedział drżącym głosem, trzymając ją za ramiona. Kanae cała się trzęsła. - Spójrz na mnie! - po policzkach płynęły jej ł /- Nie! Zostaw, puść mnie! - krzyknęła, próbując się wyrwać.br /- Kotonami-san! Przecież jej nie pomożesz! - dziewczyna wybuchnęła płaczem, a Yashiro przytulił ją i ustawił się tak, by nie musiała oglądać tego wszystkiego. br /- Przepraszam... br /Yashiro odwrócił głowę. - /- Moi ochroniarze już badają sprawę. Nie musicie się przejmować, jestem pewna, że to nie była próba samobójcza. Myślę... myślę że ktoś jej pomógł spaść z tego balkonu. Chyba powinniście jechać za karetką. Mogę zaoferować swojego /Yashiro podziękował skinieniem głowy. Cały się trząsł.br /Patrzył jak ratownicy kładą zakrwawione ciało na nosze i przenoszą je do karetki. br /- Chodź, Kotonami-san, powinniśmy za nią jechać.br /br /br /* * *br /br /br /Minęło pięć godzin. Nie mieli żadnych wieści na temat Kyoko. Jej operacja wciąż trwała. W międzyczasie na korytarzu pojawił się jeszcze Prezes oraz małżeństwo z Darumaya. Nikogo więcej nie chcieli wpuścić.br /Kanae siedziała z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę, szczelnie oplatając je rękoma, ze wzrokiem wbitym w przestrzeń. Yashiro siedział wyciągnięty, głowę miał odchyloną do tyłu, oczy miał zamknięte. Mogłoby się wydawać, że śpi, ale on nieustannie czuwał. A Ren nieprzerwanie chodził po korytarzu, w każdą stronę. Co kilka minut przychodził do nich Takarada, pytając, czy coś się zmienił /Tsuruga nie wiedział, czy cieszyć się z tego, że nie ma złych wieści, czy martwić się, że wieści nie ma w ogóle. span style="text-decoration: none;"br /- Ren – odezwał się w pewnym momencie Yashiro, otwierając i przecierając oczy. - Jest prawie trzecia. Jutro od rana kręcisz. Może warto byłoby chociaż na chwilę wrócić do domu i się przespać?br /- Pieprzę to wszystko – powiedział, opadając na krzesełko. - Jeśli możesz, to zadzwoń gdzie trzeba i odwołaj cały dzisiejszy dzień.br /Zapadła /- Mógłbym – Yashiro poprawił okulary. - Ale czy naprawdę sądzisz, że to najlepszy pomysł? Przecież nie po to tyle lat pracowałeś na swój prestiż, by teraz zacząć to zaprzepaszczać.br /- Yashiro-san, posłuchaj...br /- Nie, Ren, to ty posłuchaj. Siedząc tu i się martwiąc, nie pomożesz jej ani odrobinę. Ona nie umrze, słyszysz? Została poważnie pogruchotana, ale znasz ją. Zawsze daje z siebie sto procent i nigdy się nie poddaje. I teraz też tak będzie. I chyba wiesz co by powiedziała, gdyby dowiedziałaby się, że z jej powodu opuszczasz pracę?br /Tsuruga wygiął wargi w uś /- Zatem obiecaj mi, że chociaż ty tutaj bę /- Dobrze. A ty postaraj się dać z siebie wszystko na planie. Bo jestem pewny, że gdy tutaj wrócisz, Kyoko-chan będzie już na ciebie czekać, cała i /- Dzięki. Zostanę tu tak długo jak będę mógł, później pojadę do LME trochę się odświeżyć i od razu na plan – Yashiro kiwnął głową. - Chyba skoczę sobie po kawę. Też chcecie?br /Oboje pokręcili gł /Gdy tylko Tsuruga zniknął z pola widzenia, Kanae prychnęła. - Nie wstyd ci, że przedstawiasz mu takie bajki, Yashiro-san? Przecież Kyoko upadła z wysokości czwartego piętra! - syknęła. - Jesteś pewien, że za kilka godzin wszystko będzie w porządku?br /- Oczywiście, że nie. I prawdopodobnie przez bardzo długi czas będzie źle. Ty to wiesz i ja też. Ale Ren... On chyba wierzy najmocniej z nas wszystkich, że będzie dobrze. Myślisz że naprawdę będzie dla niego najlepiej siedzieć tu i zamartwiać się o los Kyoko-chan? br /- Nie. Ale kłamanie nie jest najlepszą drogą, by kogoś próbować uszczęśliwić.br /- Wydaje mi się... - Yashiro westchnął – że Ren ma w sobie jakieś olbrzymie pokłady cierpienia. Nie wiem dlaczego tak jest, ale chyba po prostu chcę go przed tym uchronić. Taka jest moja rola – wzruszył /Kanae przyglądała się mu ze zmarszczonymi /- A mnie się wydaje, że gdy w końcu to do niego dotrze, będziesz miał poważne kł /- Jeden kłopot czy zmartwienie w tę, czy w tamtą, nie ma znaczenia, przy tak dużej skali – przeciągnął się. - A ty, Kotonami-san? Pracujesz dzisiaj?br /Pokręciła głową. - Muszę być na planie dopiero jutro z samego rana. Mnie się tak łatwo stąd nie pozbę /Yashiro uśmiechnął się /Usłyszeli ciężkie, szybkie kroki i zza załomu korytarza wyłonił się /- Co z Kyoko? - zapytał. Jego wzrok był przerażony, rozbiegany. - Słyszałem o wypadku. Co z nią?! - dopadł do Yashiro i złapał go za ramiona. - Czy ona żyje?!br /- A co ci do tego? - zapytał lodowato Tsuruga, idąc powoli w jego stronę. Nie spuszczał z Fuwy /- Jestem jej przyjacielem z dzieciństwa. Kimś, kto nawet teraz gości w jej sercu – uśmiechnął się złośliwie, prostując się. - W przeciwieństwie do niektó /Twarz Rena nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. - Wynoś się stą /- Bo co mi zrobisz?br /Zapadła złowroga /- Mogami-san naprawdę cię tu nie /- Och tak? - Fuwa skrzyżował ręce. - A skąd niby ktoś tak przypadkowy jak ty mógłby to wiedzieć? Może właśnie ona, Kyoko – podkreślił imię dziewczyny – chciałaby mnie teraz zobaczyć?br /Tsuruga zacisnął pięści i podszedł do /- Może Kyoko tęskni za moim widokiem, za smakiem moich ust – dotknął ich – które całowały ją nie /Walnął go pięścią w twarz. Fuwa zatoczył się do tyłu. Gdy tylko odzyskał równowagę, z dzikim krzykiem rzucił się na Rena. br /- Przestańcie! - Yashiro dopadł do Tsurugi, ale ten odepchnął go tylko na ścianę. Yukihito wpadł na nią z impetem. - Cholera... - stęknął, próbując się pozbierać. - Ren! - spróbował ponownie. Tym razem udało mu się odepchnąć Fuwę i złapać Tsurugę za ramiona. - Przestańcie! br /Sho wyprowadził cios. Ren zdołał go uniknąć, ale Yashiro, stojący do Fuwy tyłem, oberwał w głowę. Tsuruga znów go odepchnął i rzucił się na /- Okulary – wymamrotał Yashiro. - Nic nie widzę... - klęczał na podłodze, szukając ich po omacku. Czuł jak z tyłu głowy wyrasta mu gigantyczny /- Co się tu dzieje?!br /Yukihito znalazł okulary i założył je. W ich stronę szedł Prezes Takarada i Ruto. br /- Tsuruga, Fuwa, przestańcie natychmiast! Może do waszych mózgów to nie dociera, ale to jest pieprzony szpital! A za ścianą właśnie operują Mogami-kun!br /Odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni. Prezes stanął między /- Idźcie stąd. Obaj. Ruto, dopilnuj ich, żeby po drodze znów się nie /- Chcę wiedzieć co z Kyoko! - krzyknął Sho. Prawe oko miał zmrużone, musiał w nie mocno oberwać. Z rozciętej wargi ciekła /- Trzeba było się nie bić, tylko spokojnie porozmawiać.br /- To on zaczął! - Fuwa oskarżycielsko wycelował palcem w stronę /- Ren, czy to prawda? - zapytał zimno /Ten zacisnął tylko pięści i spojrzał w bok, uciekając od przeszywającego spojrzenia /Zapadła /- Fuwa-san, Mogami-kun wypadła z balkonu na czwartym piętrze. Natychmiast została przewieziona do szpitala, gdzie już od kilku godzin poddawana jest operacji. Operacji, która ratuje jej teraz życie. Zabieg ten jest bardzo skomplikowany i delikatny i bardzo niedobrze by było, gdyby zaniepokojeni tymi krzykami lekarze, zostali chociaż na chwilę rozproszeni. Gdy operacja się skończy, Ruto – wskazał na swojego towarzysza – niezwłocznie cię poinformuje, Fuwa-san. A do tego czasu prosiłbym o opuszczenie szpitala ze względu na dobro pacjentki. Czy wyraziłem się jasno?br /Shoutaro patrzył na Prezesa gniewnym wzrokiem i Yashiro był pewien, że go za moment zaatakuje. Sho jednak odchrząknął i skłonił się /span- Ruto odprowadzi cię na /Fuwa posłał jeszcze groźne spojrzenie w kierunku Tsurugi, odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł.br /- A ciebie, Ren...br /- Panie Prezesie – zaczęła Kanae. - Przepraszam że się wtrącam. To nie jest moja sprawa, ale chcę tylko powiedzieć, że Tsuruga-san został bardzo mocno /- Dziękuję panno Kotonami. To cenna uwaga. Jednakże wciąż chciałbym porozmawiać z tobą na osobności, Ren. br /Tsuruga kiwnął głową. Nie wyglądał najlepiej. Z nosa powoli kapała mu krew, a policzek miał cały czerwony. Prezes skinął jeszcze na pożegnanie Kanae i Yukihito i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, a Ren poczłapał za /Yashiro wstał. Podszedł do Kanae i usiadł obok niej, ciężko wzdychając. Odchylił się do tyłu. Zimna ściana częściowo łagodziła ból jego guza. Przetarł okulary i przyjrzał się im z bliska. - Pęknięte – stwierdził /- Tak jak twoja warga. O, tutaj masz krew – Kotonami dotknęła kącika swoich /- Dzięki – wyjął chusteczkę i przyłożył do krwawiącego miejsca. br /- Myślisz, że coś się teraz stanie z Tsurugą-sanem?br /Yashiro wzruszył ramionami. - Naprawdę nie wiem. Mam nadzieję, że nic poważnego. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem go tak... To było coś więcej niż wściekłość. To była furia. Nie znałem Rena od tej strony. Jest strasznie silny – wykrzywił się.br /- Po prostu obaj są w niej zakochani – odparła Kanae obojętnie. br /Yashiro spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. - Kotonami-san, ty wiesz?! Skąd?! - jego głos wydał się nienaturalnie /Podniosła brwi do góry. - Mam oczy i potrafię połączyć kilka faktów. Przecież intencje Tsurugi-sana są jasne jak słoń /- Dla Kyoko-chan też? - zapytał ostroż /- Nie, dla niej nie. br /Yashiro odetchnął.br /- Od jak dawna się domyślasz?br /- Hmm... Od dawna. Ale dopiero gdy podarował jej Księżniczkę Rosę, nabrałam pewnoś /- A... czy... czy Kyoko-chan odwzajemnia te uczucia?br /Kanae spojrzała na niego, marszcząc czoło. br /Nagle drzwi do sali operacyjnej się otworzyły i na korytarzu pojawiła się pielęgniarka. Yashiro wstał i podszedł do niej. - Jak operacja?br /- Potrwa jeszcze kilka godzin – powiedziała zmęczonym głosem. Stan pacjentki jest bardzo ciężki. Już dwa razy myśleliśmy że to koniec. Przepraszam, muszę sprowadzić jeszcze jednego lekarza – oddaliła się od nich w poś /Kanae pociągnęła nosem. Oczy miała pełne łez, jej podbródek drżał.br /- Kotonami-san! - Yashiro usiadł koło niej. - Proszę, nie płacz!br /Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i zaszlochał /Objął ją i przyciągnął do siebie. Nie odepchnęła /br /br /br /* * * br /br /br /Kanae spała na krześle, z głową odchyloną do tyłu i lekko otwartymi ustami, przykryta marynarką /Mężczyzna chodził w tę i z powrotem po korytarzu i najchętniej też by się chwilę zdrzemnął, ale ktoś musiał czekać na /Było chwilę po siódmej, gdy Prezes ponownie pojawił się na /- I jak? - zapytał.br /- Nic specjalnego, ponad to, co już wiemy – odparł Yashiro. - Podobno stan jest bardzo ciężki. br /Takarada westchnął głęboko. Wyglądał na bardzo, bardzo starego i umęczonego życiem czł /- A jak tam?br /Prezes wzruszył ramionami. - Ren... - zaczął – on... - podrapał się w głowę. - Nawet nie wiem co mam powiedzieć. Przepraszam, Yashiro-san. I dziękuję, bo podobno próbowałeś ich rozdzielić.br /Yukihito machnął ręką. - Z miernym skutkiem. Nigdy nie widziałem Rena tak... poza kontrolą. Czy teraz jest już z nim wszystko w porządku?br /- Tak, teraz już tak. Chociaż przez jego obrażenia nie będzie mógł dziś ani jutro być w pracy – westchnął. - Ruto zawiózł go do domu. br /- Czy mogę o coś zapytać? - gdy Prezes kiwnął głową, Yukihito kontynuował. - Czy ostatnio doszło do czegoś między Kyoko-chan a Fuwą-sanem? On dość mocno to zasugerował, wtedy Ren odpowiedział atakiem...br /Takarada zaczął masować sobie skronie. - Yashiro-san, naprawdę nie mogę ci nic powiedzieć.br /- Czyli jednak. br /Prezes wypuścił powoli powietrze. - Zanim wydamy jakikolwiek osąd, trzeba by zapytać samą Mogami o wyjaśnieni tej kwestii. Dlatego bardzo cię proszę o dyskrecję. br /Yukihito kiwnął głową.br /- Nie chcesz się przespać? Musisz być bardzo zmę /Spojrzał na Kanae i pokręcił głową. - Dziękuję, może później. Czuję że... ktoś musi czuwać. br /- Rozumiem, rozumiem... Jestem w stałym kontakcie z panną Koenji, jej detektywi działają niestrudzenie. Jak tylko będę wiedzieć coś więcej...br /- A co z opinią publiczną?br /- Błagam, nie mówmy o tym. Media wiedzą, myślą, że to była próba samobójcza. Burdel jest straszny. Dementuję to jak tylko mogę. Ale nie jestem cudotwórcą.br /Yashiro pokiwał smutno głową. br /- Muszę lecieć. Chcę chwilkę odpocząć, zanim zacznie się na /Pożegnali się skinieniem głowy i Yukihito wrócił do swojego monotonnego /br /br /* * *br /br /br /- Yashiro-san – poczuł jak ktoś delikatnie dotyka jego /- Ja nie śpię, nie śpię! - powiedział zachrypniętym głosem, mrugając /- Jest już po dziesiątej. Właśnie skończyli operować – powiedziała Kanae. - Kyoko żyje – uśmiechnęła się.br /Yukihito odetchnął z ulgą.br /- Będziemy mogli ją zobaczyć. Chodź – wstał /Poszli razem korytarzem do końca i weszli na blok pooperacyjny. Sala w której leżała Mogami była przeszkolona od strony korytarza, dlatego dokładnie ją widzieli. Podpięta pod kilka urządzeń monitujących jej stan, od czubka głowy aż po same palce u stóp zawinięta w bandaże czy gips, Kyoko przedstawiała sobą naprawdę bolesny widok. br /Kanae oparła czoło i szybę i głośno westchnęła. - Czuję jak wszystko ze mnie schodzi. Cała ta noc... - zamknęła /- Myślę że najgorsze już za nią. Chociaż teraz też nie będzie łatwo. br /- Teraz tylko musimy czekać, aż się /br /br /* * *br /br /br /Cztery długie miesią /Miesiące pełne bólu, cierpienia, niepokoju o kolejny dzień.br /Yashiro próbował żartować, że Kyoko wyśpi się teraz za wsze czasy. Niestety jakoś nikt się nie śmiał.br /Cztery miesiące, podczas których ona wciąż spał /Jej ciało powoli dochodziło do siebie, złamane kości zrastały się, siniaki poschodziły już dawno temu. Miazga, którą były jej organy wewnętrzne też powoli wracała do stanu sprzed /Sama Kyoko była wychudzona, nienaturalnie blada i dziwnie /Ren odwiedzał ją codziennie. Przed pracą, po pracy, zawsze gdy miał wolny czas. Często spotykał w jej sali Fuwę, ale siadali wtedy po różnych stronach jej łóżka i nawet nie zaszczycali się wzajemnie /Równie częstymi gośćmi był Prezes, Yashiro, Kotonami oraz małżeństwo, u którego Kyoko mieszkał /Kiedy udawało mu się już zostać z nią sam na sam, szeptał jej wtedy wyznania. O tym, jak bardzo ją kocha. Jakim był głupcem, że wcześniej jej tego nie powiedział. Obiecywał, że gdy tylko się obudzi, będzie to pierwsza rzecz jaką zrobi. Mówił o wszystkim. O Cornie, o Kuonie, o życiu w Ameryce. Kiedyś czytał, że ludzie w śpiączce są czasami w stanie usłyszeć niektóre rzeczy. A on chciał, by w końcu się o tym dowiedziała. br /Opowiadał jej o pracy, o tym co jadł, gdzie był. br /Cały czas, drżącymi dłońmi dotykał jej malutkiej dłoni, całując ją i tuląc do /Modlił się, chociaż już bardzo dawno tego nie robił, żeby ona się w końcu obudził /I podczas jednej z tych nocy, które spędzali razem, tylko we dwójkę, ona w końcu otworzyła /Patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. Ren poczuł jak po policzkach płyną mu ł /- Mogami-san... Dziękuję, że się obudziłaś – powiedział głosem pełnym /Kyoko miała zmęczone, smutne spojrzenie. Gdy się odezwała, jej głos był słaby i bardzo mocno zachrypnię /- Kim pan jest?br /br /br /br /br /br /br /br /br /br /br /br /br /br /br /br /br /br /p 


End file.
